This disclosure relates generally to the creation of artistic images having various textures that mimic traditional artistic media. More particularly, the disclosure relates to facilitating user control over the generation of such images.
The increased availability of devices capable of obtaining high quality digital photographs and the corresponding increase in the popularity of digital photography have led to an increased interest in digital image editing among amateur and professional photographers alike. Existing digital photographic editing techniques enable users to apply artistic touches to images. However, these techniques are often limited to the application of predefined elements to a user's photographs. Such existing techniques limit a user's control over the editing experience. It would therefore be desirable to enable a user to experiment with different artistic elements in a manner that allows the user to retain control over the image editing experience.